Viva la Vida
Este articulo es sobre la canción, para el single ver Viva la Vida (single) y para el disco ver Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends Viva la Vida es el octavo track del álbum Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends y el segundo single del disco. Letra I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I used to own I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemies eyes Listen as the crowd would sing: Now the old king is dead! Long live the king! One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never, never an honest word That was when I ruled the world It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become Revolutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh who would ever want to be king? I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world (Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh) Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest world But that was when I ruled the world Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh. Traducción Yo solía gobernar el mundo Los mares se levantaban cuando daba la orden Ahora en la mañana duermo solo Barro las calles que solía poseer Yo solía rodar los dados Sentir el miedo en los ojos de mis enemigos Escuchar como la multitud deciá: ¡Ahora el viejo rey ha muerto!¡Larga vida al rey! Un minuto sostenía la llave Al siguiente las puertas estaban cerradas para mí Y descubrí que mis castillos se mantenían Sobre pilares de sal y pilares de arena Escucho las campañas de Jerusalén sonando Los coros de la caballería romana cantando Sé mi espejo, mi espada y mi escudo Mis misioneros en un campo extranjero Por algunas razones que no puedo explicar Una vez que te has ido no habido nunca Nunca una palabra honesta Pero eso fue cuando gobernaba el mundo Fue el perverso y salvaje viento Quien voló las puertas para dejarme entrar Ventanas destrozados y el sonido de tambores La gente no podía creer en lo que me había convertido Los revolucionarios esperan Por mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata Solo una marioneta en una solitaria cuerda Oh ¿Quien podrá queres ser rey? Escucho las campañas de Jerusalén sonando Los coros de la caballería romana cantando Sé mi espejo, mi espada y mi escudo Mis misioneros en un campo extranjero Por algunas razones que no puedo explicar Sé que San Pedro no dirá mi nombre Nunca una palabra honesta Pero eso fue cuando gobernaba el mundo Escucho las campañas de Jerusalén sonando Los coros de la caballería romana cantando Sé mi espejo, mi espada y mi escudo Mis misioneros en un campo extranjero Por algunas razones que no puedo explicar Sé que San Pedro no dirá mi nombre Nunca una palabra honesta Pero eso fue cuando gobernaba el mundo Videoclip full|center|406 px Categoría:Canciones de Viva la Vida